


"She'll never be one of us"

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Hermione accidentally came across Lucius scolding his son over not being able to befriend Harry Potter years ago. Hermione is caught but Draco winds up speaking up for her putting them both into a bind. This drags Hermione to the darker side of what Malfoy deals with on a daily basis and even more into the Dark Lord's hands. What will happen?





	"She'll never be one of us"

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a game I was playing and a quote that was said "She'll never be one of us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this to make it better than it was before.

Hermione heard some arguing around the corner of where she was walking in the older town. It was the weekend and the students could go out to relax and enjoy themselves. Peeking around the corner Hermione took notice of the situation. Lucius Malfoy having Draco Malfoy trapped against the brick wall of a building. Yelling at him...more like scolding in a harsher way. "If you would have just made friends with Potter that one day! Rather than act like a spoiled brat! It would have made our lives easier!" Draco noticed the presence of someone nearby as so did his father who called out. "Come out, I know you're there," Lucius said in a cold tone after straightening himself up. As if to appear as nothing happened, Draco stayed where he was for a second them straightened. Hermione stepped out, her mindset upon what she intended to do, which was not to back down. "Granger, I should've known. Eavesdropping is an offense-" "She wasn't meaning to father, she was looking for me." Lucius looked at his son in a bit of curious fashion "Oh? And why would that be?" Draco decided to comment the one thing he never thought he would ever say. "I'm late for our date, by thirty minutes considering how long you kept me here." Draco brushed off some dust off of his shoulders as he moved past his father. Lucius was watching - clearly not believing his son.

"I told you to wait at The Hog's Head." Draco stated as he got closer to her giving her a look to play along otherwise it would be bad for both of them. "You made me wait more than thirty minutes, so I got worried. You know how I get when something like this happens." Hermione stated playing along making it seem like she was really worried about him. "We can finish this later father, I have to go." "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, it was nice meeting you again." Hermione stayed respectful with her tone as Draco took her hand. That caught her off guard surprising her, but she kept her emotions down. She wasn't in love with the Slytherin, in fact she was repulsed by the idea. Yet, it seems she had stumbled onto something that only responding in such a way could get her out of. Especially if Draco was willing to lie such a lie in front of his father let alone anyone. They both walked away hand in hand past a couple of other students as they headed to their destination. "Not a wise idea, Granger. Why 'were' you listening in to us?" "I just happen to hear voices and was curious, nothing else about it. Besides my timing seemed to have worked well in time for you." Hermione noticed they were still holding hands. His hand was warm within hers, soft too for someone who she didn't expect to use lotion to keep them that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like chapter 2, say so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want chapter 2, tell me I'll work on adding more details later.


End file.
